Facilier Sisters
by Reincarnations
Summary: Celia has a little secret that only her family and one other person know. She has been forced to keep it a secret all her life. After a certain someone appears while she and the Core Four try to leave the Isle of the Lost with Hades's ember, Celia can't help hoping that the secret will be no more and she can finally be with her sister.
1. Chapter 1

**I had this idea when I saw an interview that China Anne McClain did where she said Celia reminded her of Uma. It started to grow when I noticed Uma called for Celia and Celia had ran to Uma for comfort instead of Mal and Evie when the planks started to cover the house. In fact, Celia seemed to cling to Uma when Evie wasn't hanging over her like a den mother.**

**I already have a story where Uma's half-sister is Freddie Facilier, but Freddie isn't technically cannon in the movies. Why not make a story where Uma has a sister that actually appears in the movies?**

**This is Descendants 3 **_**if**_** Uma and Celia were sisters.**

**Enjoy **_**Facilier Sisters**_**.**

* * *

Celia couldn't believe how chaotic her day has been. It was only her third day in Auradon, yet so much has already happened to her.

That morning she and Dizzy were digging into Jane's delicious birthday cake just an hour before the birthday party. Less than twenty minutes later Audrey—the daughter of Aurora and Philip—appeared at the starter castle with Maleficent's scepter and the queen's crown, which had been stolen from the museum the day prior. The newly evil Audrey turned Mal into an old hag since the princess believed Mal stole her chance to be queen.

After Audrey made her escape, Mal revealed that the only way to break the curse of the scepter was by using Hades's ember. Since she was the only one that knew the location of Hades's hideout, the Core Four forced Celia to join them on their venture to the Isle of the Lost.

Once the five arrived at their old home, the curse on Mal was temporarily lifted due to the magical barrier on the island. Until they get the ember, the curse would only be lifted while they were on the Isle of the Lost.

Celia was leading the group down a dark run-down lane when she had a sudden realization that it actually felt good to be home. The only thing that would make it better was seeing her father and possibly running into her sister, but nobody has seen her in months.

Celia walked past her fortune-teller table and stopped in front of a magenta-and-gray painted door with PA DERANJE stamped across it. For those new to the French Quarter, that meant _Do Not Disturb_. Celia smiled as she knocked six times in a rhythmic pattern, a secret code to get inside. It was answered by a second series of elaborate knocks. Celia knocked out one more secret code and the thick steel door slid open.

The five travelers pushed through a set of opaque curtains, then entered the shrouded hideaway through the open mouth of a forty-foot-tall laughing carnival mask. DR. FACILIER'S VOODOO ARCADE was spelled out above them in neon lights. Several of the letters burned out, but that only added to the atmosphere. The rowdy room was packed with villain kids of all ages. There was no arguing that Dr. Facilier's business was booming.

Celia energetically ran down the stairs, shouting once she was at the bottom, "Daddy!"

Dr. Facilier, looking rakish in a magenta crushed-velvet suit and a silk top hate with a purple plume, greeted his daughter with pure delight. "There she is!" he shouted, tossing his walking stick to a nearby customer. "My little voodoo girl!"

He rushed to meet Celia on the arcade floor, where they busted into an impressive coordinated dance. The adorably elaborate routine was how the family greeted one another. Her sister and father created the dance routine first and then taught Celia when she grew more coordinated.

With the secret salutation complete, Dr. Facilier hugged his daughter tightly. "Come here, you little rascal." His face was illuminated with the kind of joy brought on by an excellent surprise. It was clear from her giant grin that Celia was equally excited to see her dad.

Dr. Facilier glanced slyly at his celebrity guests before leaning into his daughter to whisper, "What kind of hustle you got going with the shiny people?" His eyes glinted with hidden approval.

"No hustle," Celia claimed with a mischievous smile. "I got friends on the other side."

"I hear ya." Her dad's eyebrows danced with understanding. In a much quieter and subtle tone, he questioned, "Have you seen your sister yet?"

Celia's smile faltered as she headed toward a wall near her fortune-telling nook. "Not yet," she answered depressingly. "And I can't look for her with the Core Four constantly hanging over me like an injured puppy."

Her father nodded in understanding. "You'll see her soon. _She_ will want to see you."

Celia merely retrieved the mysterious skull-shaped key from the wall and placed it around her neck. She and her father knew that her sister was unpredictable. Growing up, Celia would sometimes see her a few days at a time, stop seeing her for a few weeks, and then suddenly appear like nothing happened. The entire time, they only hanged at Celia's home, but Celia understood. They were only half-sisters, and her sister's mother did not like her hanging out with Celia. In fact, they couldn't tell _anyone_ that they were sisters.

"We're on a mission," she explained conspiratorially. "I'm kind of a major player. That's why I can't stay long," she bragged brashly, hoping to impress her father and distract him from the previous conversation.

It worked. Dr. Facilier gazed at his mischievous daughter with what was clearly pride. "You make sure you get your cut," he instructed sternly, though it was merely an act to cover his beaming.

"I intend too," Celia's smile grew at her strategic scheme, "because they are going to take me to my sister."

* * *

After leaving her father's arcade, the five discovered Harry Hook, Gil, and some of their pirate friends in the midst of stealing the Core Four's motorcycle. While Jay, Evie, and Carlos chased after the perpetrators, Celia had to lead Mal to Hades's lair, where she found out the daughter of Maleficent was also the daughter of _Hades!_

Celia couldn't believe there was another teenager on the Isle of the Lost that had _two_ villain parents like her sister! That must be the reason why the two had been drawn to each other as children and were best friends during their early childhood; though Mal pranked her sister so badly that their friendship ended at only ten years old.

After retrieving the ember, Celia and Mal arrived at the Bridge Plaza with Jay, Evie, and Carlos waiting on them—no bikes in their possession—so they could all safely leave the Isle. As the barrier started to close behind them, Harry and Gil jumped through the small opening, successfully leaving their home for the first time. The pirates attempted to push forward with Jay and Carlos blocking their path.

During the scuffle, the ember fell out of Mal's hand toward the ocean. Hades had warned that if the ember got wet, it would be game over. Any chances of defeating Audrey and saving Auradon would be no more.

Luckily, the dreaded splash never came.

A long, slimy turquoise tentacle emerged from the sea. It stretched to its impressive full length and skillfully snatched the ember out of the air.

Celia held her breath in relief and excitement as her _sister_, in her part-octopus form, rose grandly from the rough waters and gripped the powerful ember.

Celia's sister looked magnificent, wilder, and more in her element than she ever had before. She wore a turquoise sweetheart-necked bodice that perfectly framed her mother's golden shell necklace. Her tentacles swirled through the water with grace and ease. She tossed back her long turquoise hair, which was braided at the crown of her head and fell loose below her waist. Celia couldn't believe how _beautiful_ her sister looked in her half-fish state. If only Celia had inherited some of her beauty . . .

"Drop something?" her sister teased with a wry smile. The ember sizzled, dulled, and grew weaker in her dripping grasp.

"It can't get wet!" Mal warned worriedly. "Give it back before it goes out!"

Celia's sister laughed mischievously. Celia knew that laugh meant her sister was going to toy with her 'victim' for a bit before giving them what they wanted. Well . . . usually. It could have changed in the few months they've been apart.

Apparently, Celia wasn't the only one surprised by her sister's appearance. Harry and Gil couldn't contain their eagerness at seeing their old friend as they curiously shouted in unison, "Uma?!"

"That's my name," _Uma_ cooed, who still balanced the dying ember in her tentacle.

That's right! Celia's half-sister was none other than Uma, the daughter of Ursula. Uma is Celia's elder by five years and she served that role incredibly well. Uma always made sure Celia had everything she didn't growing up and made a point in showing up to every special event in Celia's life, even if they couldn't reveal they were siblings. The only person that knows their secret outside of their family is Harry Hook, who had helped with a surprise for the younger sister.

Uma glowed with confidence and gave her friends a coy wave, not once noticing Celia. Wrapping her tentacle tightly around the ember, Uma sank into the dark water.

"No!" Mal shrieked.

Uma's marvelous gold shell necklace brightened beneath the waving sea. Suddenly a whirling burst of water gushed upward out of the ocean's roiling surface, exploded, and rained back down on everyone who stood on the bridge. They were all drenched as they scrambled to the side railing, expecting to see a tentacled Uma rise dramatically from the sea once more. But there was no sign of her.

"Hi, boys," greeted a voice behind them.

Everyone spun around to see Uma on the Auradon side of the bridge. Celia once again held her breath at her sister in her teenage form—she just looked absolutely beautiful in any form she took. It was just unfair at this point. She wore fish scale leggings and a pair of aqua cowboy boots with gold crustacean accents. Her clothes were beaded with shells and sea glass. In her hand was the still-lit ember.

The group basically summarized the events that happened a couple hours prior. Celia still hadn't said a single word, silently hoping her sister would notice her before she accidentally let their secret out.

Uma stood straighter as she announced with the determination of an amazing and fearless leader, "Guarantee me that every _single_ kid who wants to get off the island can."

"I can't do that," Mal countered stubbornly.

"Can't do that, huh?" Uma strolled over to the side of the bridge, threatening forcefully, "Well how 'bout now!" She dangled the still-lit ember over the bridge's railing, determined to get what she wanted.

"Deal!" Mal shouted hurriedly. With a calmer tone, she repeated, "Deal."

Uma eyed Mal skeptically, probably wandering if she should trust her. Wanting to see her old rival squirm, Uma pretended to fumble with the precious magical item.

"Uma!" Evie yelled to get her attention. "Her word is good."

Uma adverted her attention toward Evie, her eyes going slightly wide at finally seeing Celia. Celia couldn't help feeling a little happy at seeing her react in such a way. Although, Uma quickly composed herself to keep the others from getting suspicious or curious.

_Please Umie_, Celia mouthed as she begged her sister. _For me?_

Uma eyed the ember in her hand as she stepped away from the edge. "I'll still keep this for the time being." She opened her gold shell necklace and placed the ember within it, sealing it away safely. " 'Cuz if you think I trust you to save the world on your own, think again."

Uma smiled and looked toward Harry and Gil. "This is a job for pirates!" she exclaimed.

Harry and Gil rushed Uma. Together the wretched threesome hooted and roared in triumphant reunion while the Core Four shared a look of worry, some silently fuming at having to work with them.

During the commotion, Uma winked at Celia knowingly, giving the younger sister some joy that they would be together again.

But the day has only started.

* * *

**What do you think? Please be sure to leave a review so I know if I should continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the favorites, followers, and reviews! I didn't expect so many in such a short time. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

**Now that I know I'm continuing, I'm gonna guess that this story will have four to five chapters at the most. I am wanting to finish this story first before I publish my other story that involves Gil x Audrey (because they are my OTP). However, I will probably publish my one-shot idea first with Hades asking why he should save Audrey after what Queen Leah's husband did to his wife so many years ago (aka events from the movie Maleficent). If you read **_**Behind the Façade**_**, it will be updated Friday the 23****rd****.**

**Anyways, thank you once again and I hope this chapter will make you want to continue reading.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

During the walk to Auradon, Celia had been forced to stroll within arm's length of Evie, which put the younger girl in a slightly sour mood. She wanted to be next to Uma, but knew suspicion would rise among the group. However, before they got too far, Celia felt somebody following close to her.

"Don't worry, Cece," her sister muttered reassuringly, though not loud enough for the others to hear. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm right behind you."

Celia's mood instantly lifted, though she had to keep it subtle to keep their secret a secret. She really wished she could tell everyone that they were sisters, but Uma practically pounded it in her head not to say a word when they were very young, probably three and eight. Celia didn't find out until a couple years ago that Ursula had beaten Uma for saying she had a sister. Nobody believed her, but that didn't help Ursula's rage. Celia has seen the scar on Uma's back from her mother's tentacle only one time and she wished she never had to see such a horrifying sight.

Anyways, after the motley crew of villain kids marched over the bridge, hiking along the craggy coast, they wound their way up the road that let to Auradon Prep. The scene that greeted them was shocking. The school's green lawn was littered with sleeping students. The Core Four tried contacting their close friends, but no one would answer.

Celia wandered ahead of the group, turning her head from side to side every few feet. There was just so much to look at. Her jaw fell open when she spotted the most enormous building she had ever seen. "Is that Auradon Prep?"

"Yeah, and when everybody wakes up, you're going to love it," Carlos promised with a smile.

"Yes!" Celia exclaimed. With everything that had happened, she almost forgot about getting to go to school. In Auradon. In that beautiful building. The one thing that could make it better was if Uma could go to school with her, even though it was impossible.

As the group continued forward, they found Carlos's talking dog named Dude, who informed the group that Audrey had spelled some people to sleep while she turned some to stone. They found that out the hard way when Evie walked into a girl turned to stone.

"Alright, everyone, stay on your toes," Jay warned cautiously.

"Look, since we're here, let's check the school," Uma suggested, once again playing the role of a fearless leader that Celia admired.

Celia eagerly nodded in agreement, mainly because she was closer to her sister. No one was suspicious of her being so close, so she decided to test the water a little more. Harry walked ahead to protect the girls as Celia and Uma were next to each other, Gil instinctively going to the back.

"No," Mal denied, forcing the group to stop and turn to her. Mal was flanked by Evie, Carlos, and Jay as she spoke with authority, "Audrey went straight for the crown, so I think it's safe to assume she's going to go for Ben and his castle next. That's where we'll go."

Uma stepped forward, away from Celia, making the younger girl want to whine at the lost progress. "Says who?" Uma challenged forcefully.

"Says me." Mal stepped forward as well, ready for a fight. Celia couldn't help thinking her sister could win the fight easily.

"Says you and that's supposed to mean something to me?" Uma retorted bitterly.

Celia could tell her sister, no matter how beautiful, was too stubborn to take orders from anyone, especially Mal. But they had bigger things to deal with, one of them being a vengeful princess named Audrey.

"Guys," Evie chided.

"Umie," Celia mumbled quietly yet cautiously, knowing her sister would comply for her. "Please?"

Uma sighed softly, before she unwillingly relented.

"To the castle," Mal repeated, satisfied with her small victory, not knowing she had Celia to thank.

* * *

Once again Celia was forced to walk with Evie having a protective arm wrapped around her shoulder, guiding her on their path; the sisters being on opposite sides of the group. With every passing second, Celia was growing more and more annoyed with the over-protective Evie. Uma could sense her younger sister's irritation and sent her a look to cool it. Celia took a deep breath to prolong her emotional explosion.

The group trailed Dude into the palace's hall of armor. Sunlight shone through the domed stained glass ceiling, illuminating artwork of the great battle scenes and gallant knights of past reigns. The group approached the grand foyer with great reverence.

As the villain squad crept through the majestic hall, Evie held Celia back at the entrance. "Stay here," the Isle princess instructed. "Okay?"

Celia wanted to make a nasty remark, but Uma shot her another stern look when the others weren't looking.

_Listen to Evie for now,_ Uma mouthed. _Okay, Cece?_

Celia reluctantly nodded in agreement; Evie believing she was responding to her. Satisfied, Uma continued to scout ahead for her sister's safety.

Within a few minutes, the group was surrounded by an army of suits of armor. Instinctively, Celia grabbed Dude the talking dog and cowered behind the hall entrance door. From there, she watched as her sister bravely stood in the center of the room, ready to take on the army as the courageous leader Celia knew her to be.

From the sidelines, Celia couldn't help admiring Uma's sword fighting skills. Uma was a natural! She worked so well with everyone and adjusted to their style of fighting to help with the battle. Celia only hope to one day be as skilled as her. Maybe Uma could teach her. . .

With a little help of magic—which created a wicked dance party—the seven were able to defeat the knights while Celia cheered at their success. During their celebration, the group slowly went back to hating each other, despite their immense progress of working together. Uma and her two friends went to one side of the room while Mal and her two friends went to the other, leaving Evie in the middle and Celia standing by the entrance.

"This was so great!" Evie insisted. "We were a team. We worked together. Come on, admit it."

The six silently glared at Evie, but she remained undeterred. They had already done the hard part of coming together; now they just had to acknowledge it.

"You know what we should try?" Evie questioned rhetorically as her smile grew. "An icebreaker."

Mal, Jay, and Carlos groaned at the idea while Evie explained to the Sea Three, "You say something you really like about the other person."

"Oh!" Celia shouted energetically, jumping next to Evie with excitement. "I'll start!"

Celia happily turned to Uma, who raised an eyebrow at her in amusement. Uma couldn't believe her sister was so cheerful about a dumb Auradon game.

"Uma," Celia began with a carefree smile, "you are the most beautiful person _ever_!" She sighed with admiration. "I wish I could have your natural beauty."

Uma smiled almost bashfully at the compliment, finally understanding why her sister was reacting such a way. Celia wanted an excuse to talk to her without the others becoming skeptical. Celia saying such a thing was basically to show Uma how much she cared for her without actually saying it.

"Thank you." Uma's smile grew as she commented, "Meanwhile, _you_ are a very brave girl and a _fantastic_ dancer!"

Celia beamed with pride. "I learned from the best!"

From being Uma, Harry quietly chuckled at the announcement. He was the only one that knew Celia learned how to dance from Uma. Everyone probably assumed she was referring to their father, but they were sadly mistaken.

Of course, Mal had to ruin the sisterly conversation by reminding them that Audrey knew they were at the castle. After another small argument, the group separated to cover different objectives. The guys would search for Ben while the girls would look for Audrey in her dorm room.

Maybe . . . with the separation. . . Celia could finally have a few minutes alone with her beloved sister.

* * *

**I just had to change up the 'icebreaker' scene. What do you think about it? Leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter!**

**Just a warning, I am not sure if I'll be able to update tomorrow (Sunday). I have a family event going on then so update may be Monday afternoon since I have a college class that morning.**

**I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter, but please be sure to leave a review on what you think about it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The four girls arrived at the princess's dorm room shortly after their separation from the four boys. Once they entered the temporary living quarters, it was obvious that Audrey hadn't been there in a couple days.

Mal sighed in defeat. "Uma, since you don't know your way around Auradon Prep, stay here to see if Audrey left behind any clues. Evie and I will be back in about an hour."

"Celia," Evie called, "let's go."

Celia let out a mixture of a whine and a groan. She hoped she could stay with her sister while the two friends were out doing recon. An hour with her relative would barely be enough time to catch up!

Uma must have been annoyed with Evie's bossiness as well as she insisted forcefully, "Celia can stay with me. With her help, we'll find something to help us find this Audrey chick in half the time it would take me alone."

Celia cautiously watched Evie's reaction, which was a mixture of confusion and irritation. "I am supposed to watch over Celia," Evie calmly explained. "The Core Four are supposed to watch over all of the new villain children."

"You aren't her den mother!" Uma barked, letting her festering rage boil over. "You make her cling to you like an injured puppy instead of letting her roam free like an innocent child should! I am perfectly capable of protecting her from any danger and I am sure ou—her daddy would prefer me taking care of her instead of _you!_"

Evie's and Mal's jaws dropped at Uma's angry outburst. Celia gazed back and forth between the two sides. Uma was practically seething while the best friends were still shocked by the other's actions. Luckily, the two didn't notice Uma's stumble like Celia had; maybe they did but weren't sure what her sister meant to say. Her Umie may have pushed it a little too far. . .

"Evie, I _am_ a kind of tired from walking so much," Celia admitted bashfully in hopes of calming down the situation. "I will probably just slow you down or get lost since I don't know my way around Auradon Prep either. Could I stay behind with Uma? I promise I won't misbehave . . . much."

Evie sighed before nodding reluctantly. "Alright." She eyed Uma suspicious. "You better protect her."

"Like she's my sister," Uma retorted, which forced Celia to muffle the smile on her lips that slowly started to form.

If that comment didn't make the original VKs curious, they didn't show it. They simply walked out of the room, reminding the sisters that they would be back in an hour.

As the door closed behind the girls, all of Celia's whirling emotions came to the surface. "Umie," she whined with a sob in her tone.

"Not yet, Cece," Uma chided quietly. "Give it a couple minutes so they are gone."

Celia shook her head in denial as the tears started spilling without her wanting them too. "I can't. I _can't_ . . ."

Uma's sisterly instincts kicked in. She quickly strolled forward to embrace her little sister, who tightly hugged Uma as she let out all of her sorrow, relief, and happiness at seeing her again. Uma lightly patted Celia's head as she tried mumbling reassuring words to calm her down.

After a few moments, Uma forced Celia to lean her head back so she could speak to her properly. However, Uma did take a moment to wipe away the tear stains on Celia's cheeks.

"There's no need to cry," Uma cooed softly. "You're a big girl, Cece."

Celia sobbed quietly, her arms still wrapped tightly her sister's waist. "I'm sorry," she apologized as she wiped another tear. "I'm just so _happy!_ I missed you. . ."

"And _I _missed you." Uma kissed the top of Celia's head lovingly. "Don't worry. We won't be separated again. I promise."

"Can't we tell them?" Celia wondered, referring to the Core Four. "They probably know something's up with us now."

"Not yet," Uma denied as she brushed a piece of hair behind her sister's ear. That little action really comforted Celia in ways that she couldn't describe. "We need to wait until the time is right, but we will. Soon."

Uma smiled reassuringly at her beloved sister. "Well, we only have an hour until they return," she began as her smile grew even more. "That is not nearly enough time for us to catch up, but we better get started."

Celia nodded gleefully, happy to know they were thinking the same thing. "I love you, Umie."

At the confession, Uma kissed Celia's forehead in the same loving and sisterly manner as before. "_I_ love _you_, Cece."

Although Uma made her promise, neither one realized it probably wouldn't be kept—

Thanks to the future queen of Auradon.

* * *

**What do you think? Be sure to leave a review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter!**

**In a certain section, I added a couple scenes to make the events transition smoothly. You see, in the movie, Celia and Uma are eating cake with Mal pacing back and forth, then it cuts to a scene with Audrey. When it goes back to the girls, Celia is upstairs and Mal is sitting across from Uma. We don't know why Celia went upstairs or even how Uma started to eat the cake. I essentially solved that problem.**

**I know you probably don't care and I probably wasted everyone's time, but I'm sure someone does and actually reads my author's notes.**

**This chapter is slightly longer to make up for the last chapter being short.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Uma and Celia spent a good fifty minutes reminiscing with one another, telling stories from their past year apart. Celia could listen to Uma's adventures under the seas of Auradon for hours on end, maybe even days. The sisters made plans of exploring Auradon together, _after_ they save it from the vengeful princess and _during_ the younger sister's break from school.

Uma noticed their time was running short and ushered Celia to find something to do while she searched for a clue, like she was supposed to do. Within a couple minutes, the sea witch found the Auradon princess's diary.

Uma stretched out on the lavish bed and flipped through Audrey's journal. She leafed through the pages, reading the private thoughts Audrey had recorded in her loopy cursive handwriting.

Ever since Mal arrived at Auradon Prep, Audrey had felt invisible at school. At home, her family acted like she'd let them down. Uma scanned another page. Audrey was humiliated and heartbroken when Ben publicly declared his love for Mal. Uma had assumed Audrey was some privileged rich girl, but maybe it wasn't that simple.

Uma was absorbed in Audrey's journal when Mal and Evie ran into the room out of breath.

"She's nowhere on campus," Evie panted.

"Found her diary," Uma informed before she chuckled. "And dang, did you ruin Audrey's life."

Mal rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Okay, so did you find anything in there we don't already know, or . . ."

"She hangs out at Fairy Cottage. You know, where Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather hid her mom from your mom." The pirate captain smirked mischievously.

"Yes, ha ha, the irony is not lost on me." Mal commented sarcastically.

Uma lifted her head from a puffy down pillow and ran her fingertips along the dreamy silk comforter. "How could anyone with this bed ever be unhappy?" she wondered aloud. That Auradon bed was the most comfortable thing she has ever laid on. On the Isle, she usually slept on the wood bar at the restaurant, a hammock in the captain's quarters of her ship, or Celia's incredibly small twin size bed whenever she stayed with her sister and father.

Celia, who had pilfered through Audrey's vanity to keep up the act, swiveled around, proud to model her new image. "Okay, how do I look?" She struck a fetching pose, though she looked like a damsel in distress. The young fortune-teller wore several gold bangles, three strands of pearls, and Audrey's signature bluebird tiara. With Celia, more was more.

Evie looked her up and down. "Okay, the bling stays here."

Celia pouted. "But she's bad."

"And we're not," Evie reminded sternly.

Celia removed the tiara with a disappointed sigh. Uma snickered at her sister's poutiness for not being allowed to be bad. "When this is over, I'll get you a strand of pearls," Uma reassured her younger sister.

While Celia initially perked up at the promise, Mal raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the pirate. "No offense, but how do you plan on getting a pearl necklace without stealing one _and _with no money?"

Uma rolled her eyes as she pulled out a teal velvet pouch from her jacket pocket. "When I got tired of searching for a hole in the barrier, I went searching for treasure," she revealed. "All I found were these black pearls. I don't need them, but might as get some use out them."

Although Mal didn't seem too convinced, she changed the conversation. "Let's head to Evie's castle," Mal suggested. "We'll wait for the boys before we head to Fairy Cottage."

* * *

About fortish minutes later, the girls were at Evie's starter castle, where they discovered that Celia's friends—the new batch of VKs from the Isle—Dizzy, Squeaky, and Squirmy, had fallen victim to Audrey's sleeping spell. A couple minutes later—while Celia was watching her friends sleep—Uma, Mal, and Evie investigated the snoring they heard from Evie's work-space. The snoring turned out be Evie's boyfriend, Doug, who had also been spelled. Upon request, Uma and Mal left to give Evie some space, because she apparently never told her boyfriend of three years that she loves him and they have never kissed.

Yeah, Uma found that _really_ amusing.

When she walked to the dining area, Uma spotted Celia seated at the table with a plate of cake in front of her, another next to her, and glasses of milk at each plate.

"Uma!" Celia called as she patted the empty seat next to her. "You have to try this cake! It's delicious!"

Slightly curious, Uma cautiously sat at the blue kitchen seat and carefully took a bite of the strange food. Uma's eyes lit up in delight as the amazing treat. With the pink cardboard bakery box between them, the sisters chowed down on slices of the birthday cake—Uma eating her slice quicker than Celia.

Mal glanced out the window anxiously. "That was a good idea to check out Audrey's room," she complimented. "Now we know we're on the right track."

Uma raised an eyebrow at her. "Is there an insult in there that I missed?"

"It's just . . ." Mal trailed off as she smiled sincerely. "I wanted to thank you."

Uma didn't know what to say. She shared a look with her sister, who mouthed curiously, _Now?_

The sea witch thought it over for a moment before slightly shaking her head 'no' as Mal took a seat across from Uma. Now wasn't the time to reveal any of their secrets. Uma wasn't entirely sure if Mal told the truth earlier when she promised to set the Isle children free. For all Uma knew, Mal could have been lying so the pirates would help in the dire situation.

With a light yawn, Celia handed Mal her plate that had a new, fresh slice of cake on it. "You can have my piece," Celia offered as she yawned again. "I'm gonna take a nap upstairs while we're waiting."

"It better not be the spell that's making you sleepy," Uma warned sternly.

"Why? You can just wake me up with True Love's Kiss," Celia teased with a wide grin plastered on her face.

Uma raised an eyebrow in amusement. "More like a bucket of cold water," she joked. "I'm not kissing you."

Celia rolled her eyes playfully. "Or, so you say." Out of old habit, she hugged her older sister, just like she did every time she went to bed when Uma stayed with her and their daddy. Due to the habit, Uma kissed her little sister's forehead like she would on the Isle.

"See!" Celia exclaimed, pulling away with a wide, giddy smile. "You kissed me, Umie!"

Uma rubbed the young fortune-teller's hair affectionately. "Get to stepping before I make you."

Celia eagerly ran to her room on the second floor of the starter castle, having more energy than she did before. There was no way she could sleep now, but she might as well try.

Meanwhile, Mal glanced at Uma curiously. " 'Umie' ?" The future queen repeated. "What's that about?"

"Celia asked if she could call me that while you and Evie were searching the campus for Audrey," Uma fibbed with a shrug of her shoulders. "She's kind of like my not-so-secret admirer." Hoping to change the conversation, Uma took another bite of the dessert with a delightful moan. "I don't know whose birthday it is, but I want more of this cake!"

Mal smiled as she helped herself to a finger full of frosting. "You know," she began almost bashfully, "I might have missed the boat a bit when I called you Shrimpy and wouldn't let you join the gang."

"Yeah, we could have really torn up the Isle together," Uma commented with a small smile. "Just like the old days."

_SLAM! SLAM! SLAM!_

The girls suddenly jumped in alarm as a wood plank smacked into place across the kitchen window. They watched in fright as solid wood planks slammed one after another across every window and blocked out all but a crack of sunlight.

"Celia!" Uma shouted for her sister as loudly as she could. "Celia, come here!"

At the sound of her name, Celia ran down the stairs as quickly as she could. She tried to throw open the front door, but several wood planks pounded mightily into place and sealed the exit. "We're trapped!" she screamed.

Celia backed away from the door and ran to her sister in the center of her room. Uma immediately embraced her sister to help comfort her in the scary situation. Uma could feel Celia quivering in fright as she held her tighter.

When she had first applied to Auradon Prep, Celia imagined a carefree life filled with too much sunshine, dorky pep rallies, and the opportunity to read the fortunes of wealthy Auradon Prep students—not lethal knights and magically sealed exits. This was not what she bargained for.

Evie and Doug ran into the living room. "Are you guys okay?" Evie wondered. "What's going on?" Her room had been boarded up.

Mal's eyes gleamed with frustration and anger. She raised both of her hands and incanted from deep heart: "_You've caused my friends pain and fear. We've had enough, now disappear!"_

The planks merely rattled in response. That was not the result Mal was hoping for.

"You guys, I'm sorry," Mal apologized. "My spells aren't working. Audrey's magic is getting stronger!"

Uma stared down at her gold shell necklace, which now glowed in a golden light. She had an idea. To Mal's surprise, Uma stepped forward to stand alongside her and grabbed her hand. Mal's eyes glowed green, Uma's necklace shone blue, and together the girls incanted: "_You've caused our friends pain and fear. We've had enough, now disappear!_"

The planks rattled more than they did before, but they didn't remove themselves.

"It didn't work," Evie announced in dismay.

Although all hope seemed to be lost, Uma had one more idea. During her attempt at the incantation, Uma was thinking about Celia. But Celia wasn't her friend, she was . . .

"We need to change 'friend' to 'family'," Uma insisted confidently. When Mal looked confused, Uma sighed in irritation. "It will work! Trust me!"

Mal nodded. Together they shouted with all the passion and willpower that they could muster, "_You've caused our family pain and fear. We've had enough, now disappear!_"

In a split second, the planks dislodged and vanished in thin air. The girls stared at each other, amazed by their accomplishment.

"You did it. Together. This is what I've been talking about," Evie exclaimed as she threw her arms around both girls.

"I guess my shell likes you," Uma teased Mal, though she knew the real reason why the spell worked. She looked down at her necklace, opened the shell, and took out Hades's ember. She offered it to Mal as a token of appreciation and trust. "Why don't you hang on to this?"

Mal nodded gratefully and accepted the ember. Celia looked out the open door and cheered with delight as their friends paraded up the front patio to Evie's house. Amongst the group, she noticed Harry Hook close to the back. "_Heeey_," Celia teased as she pointed to Uma, "it's your bae."

Mal must have thought the young girl was talking to her as she immediately ran out the door to greet her fiancé, King Ben. Evie and Doug walked out the door next with Uma slowly trailing behind them.

"I was talking to you about Harry," Celia grumbled bitterly to her sister.

Uma smiled as she rubbed her sister's head again. "I know, but nobody knows he and I are sort-of a thing, like no one knows we are sisters."

"Well, I'm gonna go greet Jay," Celia announced a little too eagerly.

Uma raised an eyebrow at her. "Girl, he is too old for you right now and there is no way in hell I would let him date you when you are so young. Give it about four years, when you're eighteen."

Celia merely blushed as she rushed out the door with Uma following her. Uma immediately went to Harry, who cradled her head as she embraced him lovingly, but not enough for their allies to notice. "You and your sister alright?" He muttered curiously into Uma's ear. "Nothing happened while I was gone?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle," she reassured with a soft smile. "Thank you."

While everyone was distracted with greeting one another, Harry used that opportunity to kiss Uma's forehead as lovingly as she had. Celia had been the only one to notice the display of affection between the couple that has yet to actually _be_ a couple. The youngest sister couldn't help hoping . . . _wishing_ that she would find someone that looked at her like Harry looked at her older sister.

And that he would be her future brother-in-law —

_If _he doesn't screw anything up.

* * *

**What do you think? Be sure to leave a review and I'll try to update tomorrow and/or Tuesday.**


	5. Chapter 5

**We have one more chapter left after this one! That one will be my longest chapter for this story, so I think I will wait until maybe Monday the 26****th**** to post it. It may be sooner so keep an eye out for it!**

**Two major events take place in this chapter. The first one is Celia 'destroying' the ember. The second is the group discovering that Uma and Celia are sisters.**

**ANNOUNCEMENT****: **_**Please**_** no fighting in the reviews. If you have a disagreement with someone, please do it over PM or somewhere else. I don't mean to be rude! It's just when I'm typing chapters, I read the reviews to keep me motivated. Seeing people fighting puts me in a mood where I don't want to write any chapters or any story. I had three hours to type stories/chapters, but didn't because the fight sort of depressed me. Actually, there was a **_**LONG**_** period of time when I didn't work on this story because of the argument, which explains why it was posted so late.**

**Now, without any more interruptions, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

Celia couldn't believe what she was hearing from the future queen of Auradon.

Just a few minutes ago, the gang swarmed into the Fairy Cottage, where Audrey was nowhere to be seen. When they walked out, Mal reluctantly revealed that she had lied to all of them. The program for bringing over new VKs has been shut down as the barrier will be permanently closed. No one will come in or out of the Isle again.

That meant Celia would never be able to see her father again. Since Uma would probably be going home to the Isle, that meant Celia would never see her again, which meant her promise wouldn't be kept.

They were being separated _AGAIN!_

With tears of disillusionment spilling from her brown eyes onto her rosy cheeks, Celia marched right up to Mal, ready to confront her while not caring about the initial consequences.

"You know what? I actually thought you were brave." Celia shook her head in denial and shame. "But _you_ are a _coward_. You were too scared to tell that there was a chance I would never see my dad again. That I would be separated from my big sis _again!_"

"Celia," Uma warned cautiously. "Be careful with what you say. Mal still has the ember. Who knows what she will do if you say something she doesn't like?"

That idea only made things worse in Celia's corrupted mind. With the ember, Mal could close off the barrier. With the ember, Mal would break the promise Uma made to her. There was only one thing that could prevent either one from happening.

That ember would have to go.

While Mal had her guard down, Celia forcefully grabbed the precious 'family heirloom' out of her hand. The fortune-teller remembered the one thing Hades warned about with the magical item.

It couldn't get wet.

Celia carelessly, yet purposely tossed the stone into a nearby birdbath. The mighty weapon exploded with a nasty hiss before it sizzled out in the water. The ember was extinguished for good. Nothing could bring it back.

Satisfied at the outcome, Celia whipped around her head of curls and ran down the forest path.

"Celia!" Uma called after her sister.

Mal looked to Uma for help, but Uma was no longer interested in a dragon-octopus collaboration. "Bummer." Uma commented as she twirled her shell necklace in her hand. She turned to Harry. "Let's go find Celia and Gil. We'll leave them all to rot."

* * *

Many things happened after the half-sisters had separately stormed away from the Core Four.

To start off, the evil Audrey captured Celia and basically used her as a pawn to lure in Mal. Mal transformed in a magnificent dragon, though she could do nothing since Audrey was using Celia as a human shield.

Hearing her sister crying for help, Uma discovered the predicament and realized the only way she could save her was by helping Mal relight the ember. After a few attempts, Uma's spell somehow ignited the magical ember which helped Mal overpower Audrey, breaking the spells that the 'Queen of Mean' casted.

But now she was in a critical state.

About an hour or so later, a majority of the gang was sitting around in Audrey's room as they watched her sleeping figure, becoming weaker and weaker by the minute. Mal revealed that the only person who can save the ailing princess was Hades, who just happened to be her father. Although he was surprised by the announcement, King Ben decided he would send guards to the island to retrieve the villain.

Uma stepped forward, the seashells on her shirt clattering. "Maybe I can hitch a ride." She sighed softly, almost in regret. "The Isle is my home. Someone needs to take care of it when the barrier closes."

"Well then," Harry placed both of his hands on her shoulder, "you'll need a first mate." He gazed down at her as she gazed up at him. Those who could see their faces could clearly see the love they shared for one another.

Mal nodded, moved by their selfless sacrifice. "The Isle will be in very good hands."

Celia eagerly jumped up from her seat at the bay window. "Can I go, too?"

"No," Uma denied with a stern look. "You're staying in Auradon."

Celia whined in sadness. "Umie, you said we wouldn't be separated again!"

"I know what I said, Cece." Uma insisted. "But _you, _young lady, worked too hard to get to Auradon. You have a chance to have an amazing life here with so many wonderful opportunities. That's something you can't have on the Isle."

"I don't care!" Celia exclaimed hysterically. She began sobbing as insisted, "Auradon doesn't have you!"

As the tears start streaming down her cheeks, Celia stumbled toward her sister. She wrapped her arms tightly around Uma's waist as she laid her head against her chest. Crying softly, Celia professed, "I love you, Umie. . ."

Stunned by her sister's emotional state, Uma slowly started running her fingers through Celia's hair to soothe her. "Cece . . ." Uma cooed lovingly. "I love you too, but . . ." She trailed off. She didn't know what to say. What _could _she say?

"Uhhh," Carlos uttered from his seat in one of the comfortable couches. "Did I miss something? Why are Uma and Celia acting so lovey-dovey with each other?"

Harry sighed softly, deciding to be the one to break the news. "Because they're sisters . . . _half_-sisters."

The group gaped at the announcement, but they couldn't deny the family resemblance. With them so close to one another, they definitely looked alike. Celia was basically a mini-Uma.

"Why didn't they tell anyone?" Evie interrogated Harry, mainly because the Uma was still trying to calm down her little sis.

Harry scoffed. "Would you have let Celia come to Auradon if you had known?"

Nobody said anything, but their silence was answer enough. During the silence, Uma pondered on what exactly she should do.

Like she had done a few hours before, Uma forced Celia to lean her head back slightly so she would look at her. Uma wiped away a tear with her thumb as she chided, "Now I already told you, Cece, a big girl like you shouldn't cry." Uma smiled knowingly. "And I will only share a bed with a big girl."

Celia's eyes lit up in surprise as she let out an inaudible gasp. "You mean—!"

Uma nodded sincerely. "_We_ are going home."

* * *

**What do you think? Be sure to leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the final chapter of this story!**

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, or reviewed this story. Thank you to everyone who has read this story all the way through.**

**For the past few days I have debated on whether or not I should make a sequel to this story about the sisters' life in Auradon. A chapter would mainly focus on Celia while the next would focus on Uma. Thanks to the fight in the review section, I have come up with an idea for Uma's story, but many of you probably won't like it. **

**My idea for the first chapter is Uma and Harry getting into a fight about Harry basically flirting with four girls while being in Auradon; three of those four being taken. A couple chapters down the road, Uma gets a job at a restaurant to help her father pay the bills, not knowing that her boss will be her future-boyfriend. A few confrontations happen at the restaurant: a customer not liking that her father is eating there, her friends (who she doesn't tell about job or boyfriend) finding out about both when they randomly go to that establishment, a minor fight with Harry about commitment (as he has dated **_**many**_** girls), etc. Uma stays in a relationship with her 'mystery' boyfriend for quite a while . . . until he asks her something.**

**What do you think? Should I try out that story? Do you think people would read it? If I get quite a few reviews requesting it, I will publish the story after I finish the story involving Hades.**

**Speaking of that story, I want to tell you more about it. I'm sure a majority of you have read my story ****Maleficents' Weakness****, where I told the story of Mal revealing her and her mother's weakness by using the events of the movie 'Maleficent'. This story is not connected to that story, but no one really knows ****Hades's Weakness**** . . .😉**

**I think that about covers everything. Once again, thank you for reading this story and I hope you are satisfied with its ending.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

To say Uma was nervous about returning home could be an understatement. Riding in the fancy limousine with four glaring Auradon guards could make anyone apprehensive. The one thing that soothed Uma's anxiousness was her energetic sister, who held her big sister's hand the whole time as she smiled happily from ear to ear.

When the vehicle pulled into the Isle's Bridge Plaza, the villains swarmed around it curiously, wondering who their 'special guests' could be. You could imagine their surprise when Uma stepped out first with her two pirate friends following suit. However, their attention quickly diverted to Celia, who still smiled like nothing happened in the last twenty-four hours.

Of course, the villain children taunted Celia. Most made jibes at her being back on the Isle. Some assumed she had something to do with the trouble in Auradon, so she got shipped back. Celia's happy smile slowly turned into a heart-broken frown, her bottom lip quivering as though she was about to cry.

Uma wouldn't let that happen.

"_Back. Off_," Uma snarled at the bullies as she stood protectively in front of her little sis. "You mess with Celia; you're messing with me. And you do _not_ want to mess with me."

"You're defending her?" A spectator wondered curiously. "Why?"

"She's my sister," Uma chided forcefully. "I will _always_ defend and protect her."

While the crowd was trying to process that shocking information, Uma wrapped her arm around Celia's shoulder, smiling at her in a comforting manner. "Let's go, Cece," the eldest sister instructed softly. "You're gonna help me with something before we head home."

* * *

Some time later, Celia found herself sitting on the edge of Uma's old bed in her old house, which belonged to her mother Ursula, of course. She watched as her big sis packed her clothes, jewelry, and other personal belongings into a large duffle bag and then a smaller backpack. Celia silently hoped she gets to carry the backpack, but knowing Uma, she will have Celia attempt to carry the bigger bag in hopes of getting a laugh.

About an hour or so passed before Uma deemed she got everything she wanted or essentially needed. After helping Celia place the heavy backpack on her shoulders—nearly tipping over in the process—Uma held out her hand for Celia to hold.

"Let's blow this Popsicle stand," Uma declared with a mischievous smile.

Celia perked up with a happy smile, gladly taking the offered hand as they strolled out of the bedroom, though they ran into a certain someone in the living room. That someone was none other than Ursula.

"About time you show up," Ursula insulted in her loud abrasive tone. "Now I can stop paying those wretched urchins and have you work for free again." She snarled her nose at the luggage the sisters carried. "And what are you doing with those?"

"Leaving," Uma announced confidently as she straightened her posture to show her braveness that Celia loved. "I am done living with you and being your slave. I am going to live with my sister _and_ my father for as long as I can to make up the time I lost because of you. Don't expect to see me again because I am _done _with you."

Tightening their handhold, the sister emerged onto the streets of the Isle, ready to face the world together.

* * *

A short walk across the Isle led Uma in front of a house that she hadn't seen for a very long time, possibly two years.

Celia practically dragged Uma inside her home, eager to be with her sister again. Once they were in the building, Celia called out, "Daddy! We're home!"

From somewhere in the back, Dr. Facilier shouted, "What do you mean by 'we'?"

"You'll see Daddy!" Celia insisted as she smiled brightly at her older sister, who felt incredibly nervous for some strange reason. "Come here!"

With a disgruntle sigh, the sisters could hear their father dropping what he was doing as he grumbled, "I'm coming. I'm coming."

As soon as Dr. Facilier walked into the entrance way, his grumpy frown turned into a mixture of shock and amazement. "Princess," he greeted slowly. "What are you doing here?"

Uma slightly tensed at his nickname for her. Ever since she was a child—before Celia came into the world—Dr. Facilier has called Uma his princess because he foresaw her being 'a beauty that no one can compete with'. Uma assumed their father's adamancy about her looks was the reason why Celia believed she was so beautiful. Uma always felt terrible about her nickname when all Celia got was 'my little Voodoo Girl', but Celia assured her a thousand times before that she loved being called that.

"Hoping I could move in with you and Cece," Uma answered before quickly, "if it's alright with you."

Dr. Facilier didn't give a verbal answer. Strolling forward—almost like being in a trance—he embraced his eldest daughter in a tight and loving hug. "Welcome home," he muttered in her ear. "I've missed you so much . . ."

Uma buried her head into his shoulder, so neither of her relatives could see the tears of happiness that flowed freely.

"Well while you two catch up, I'm going to bed!" Celia announced with a slight yawn. "I've been up for over twenty-four hours and I ain't liking it!"

Uma chuckled at her sister, wiping away a tear as she claimed, "I'll join you in a sec, but you better not hog the bed."

"I make no promises, Umie!" Celia teased as she skipped to her—_their_ bedroom as best as could with the fifty pound pack on her back.

Once her sister was out of ear shot, Uma wiped away one last tear as she said, "Daddy, I need you to do me a small favor . . ."

* * *

A week passed since the sisters returned to their home on the Isle of the Lost. The villagers could see a significant difference with the two. Celia was more out-going and happy. Uma carried herself differently, like she no longer had a weight on her shoulder. The sea-witch was more energized from no longer working like a dog at her mother's restaurant.

Two amazing things happen on that day.

First, Uma gifted her young sister a beautiful black pearl bracelet. The pearls were all different sizes, but it gave it more character. There was a gap in the pearls, where a charm filled the space. The charm was a combination of Uma's and Celia's signature icon—the tentacles from Uma's grasped Celia's Mardi Gras mask wearing a top hat.

Celia absolutely loved her gift, but there was something that made it better. Their father made her bracelet _and_ two replicas for himself and Uma. It showed that they were proud to be a family; that they would forever stick together.

The second thing?

During Mal and Ben's celebration for their engagement, Mal convinced Ben to allow the barrier to brought down so she could be the queen of both the Isle and Auradon.

On the dilapidated Isle streets, elated villain kids celebrated. They'd been liberated! Without the barrier to act as a shade, rays of sunshine broke through the gloom and shone down on the Isle.

Uma threw her arms out wide and spun around triumphantly. "My plan," she claimed, and it was. Ben had been right: Uma was part of the solution. "Yeeesss!" she exclaimed as she bounded up the stairs.

Uma stood on the balcony above the Isle's Bridge Plaza and looked across the sea at Mal, who stood on a parallel balcony in Auradon. From Uma's perspective, Mal had done right by the Isle kids in the end. The dragon girl had redeemed herself.

Everything went quiet once the Isle kids reached Auradon. King Ben stood before the people of Auradon, looked at Mal and the throngs of villain offspring behind her, and took a knee before the Isle kids. The Auradon citizens followed his lead and bowed to the VKs.

After a moment of utter disbelief, the VKs swarmed the plaza in jubilation, whooping, hollering, and living it up. With Auradon and the Isle united at last, everyone—whoever they were, wherever they were from—threw their arms in the air and danced and sang with unbridled happiness.

Uma found herself dancing with Evie as Celia danced with Dizzy for a little bit. Harry and Doug were mingling about behind them. Uma gazed at Mal, who was busy greeting new Isle kids. "Mal really came through," she declared.

"She always does," Evie insisted.

Harry stepped forward, rubbing shoulders with the girls as he got a better look at Mal with his striking green eyes. "So, she's definitely taken, right?"

Uma let the comment slide for now. They were celebrating. She shouldn't let something like that irritate her so much as it did.

"Definitely," Evie confirmed with a confident nod.

Harry held a gaze with the blue-haired princess. His gazed appeared so loving and romantic.

Doug stepped up next to Evie and put his arm around his true love. "So is Evie."

Harry's expression dropped to genuine disappointment. Uma's emotions melded together; switching from disbelief, shock, hurt . . . What do you expect? She thought they were going to be together now. But . . . she wasn't sure anymore.

Now getting to 'furious', Uma, in her high-necked aqua dress and leather bodice, slapped Harry's arm as hard as she could, hoping it hurt him. "What's my name!"

Harry did a double take, raised his eyebrows flirtatiously, and beamed at his 'darling'. "Uma." He leaned forward, expecting for them to kiss.

Instead, Uma shoved him aside. "Go find yourself another girl to flirt with," she snarled. "Because _we_ are done!"

Uma stormed off, blowing past Celia—who came to see what was up—without meaning to. Celia sighed as she shook her head disappointedly at Harry. "So much for you being my brother-in-law."

Uma didn't allow the confrontation to ruin the festive celebration. After waiting for her Cece to join her, the sisters searched for their father in the crowd. Celia ran to him, allowing him to pick her up energetically before settling her back down. Uma casually walked over, giving him a side-hug—since his other arm was around Celia's shoulder.

Dr. Facilier kissed Uma's temple in a loving and fatherly way. He gazed at the two with pride. "My beautiful daughters," he announced. "The Facilier Sisters."


End file.
